


Ode to BBC Sherlock

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem after watching series 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to BBC Sherlock

Ode to bbc Sherlock  
(Intro spoken)  
Sherlock is at home bored.   
Quick John, hide the gun or he’ll shoot the wall   
’cause if you don’t….the wall’s got it coming.   
(Sung in whatever song/beat fits your fancy):  
I am Sherlock-Bloody-Holmes  
And I am sometimes bored.  
I only take on exciting cases  
In the fridge experiments are stored.  
My big brother Mycroft  
I sometimes call “the queen”  
Is the British Government  
And hardly ever seen

I had to fake my death  
To save all I know  
I present myself to Watson  
The whole restaurant got a show  
He ends up punching me three times  
Which wasn’t fun  
Uh-oh, Moriarty’s here  
Bloody hell! Where is my gun?

My parents are ordinary  
It’s a cross I have to bear  
When Watson drops his jaw  
I give him a good glare  
Sometimes I don’t talk for hours on end  
People don’t like me   
that’s ok, I’ve one good friend  
I also play the violin  
Until the very end!

**Author's Note:**

> this took about 1-1/2 hours to write. it was kind of tricky because I hadn't written any poetry since December. Hope you enjoy it, and please give feedback!


End file.
